Steady Feet
by qxis
Summary: Shizue wanted to blame the stray white cat for her bad luck but deep down she knew it was her curiosity that'd led her to where she was. And now she found herself in a most regrettable position, defending a stranger from monsters despite the chagrin it caused her logical side. Perhaps swatting away others' demons, both physical and metaphorical, was an innate trait of hers.
1. Chapter 1: Curiousity Saved the Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hakuouki franchise. I only own my OCs and any original ideas.**

I haven't written in many, many years and it feels a little weird to be back on here. I'm not promising anything about the stories I began writing during my earlier years here but there is a possibility I will go back and complete them.

For now, enjoy this fanfic whilst my mind is still lingering on the fantastic anime called Hakuouki.

Enjoy!

* * *

The laughter in the restaurant had died down significantly since the time Shizue first walked in. Those still seated were either heavily inebriated or passed out at their tables. The frantic but controlled rush of the waitresses to clear away the plates and cups signalled the time for her to also make her leave. Downing the rest of her sake, Shizue picked up her weapons and slung her bag over her shoulder. She made an effort to stand up quickly and effortlessly, but the contents of her bag opposed to the change, as did the sake she had consumed during the night. Shizue refused to back down the weight of the bottles in her bag and trudged slowly to the door of the restaurant, bowing slightly to the owners before exiting the place.

The air was on the colder side, as the seasons succumbed to winter's embrace. Shizue breathed out slowly and watched as the steam from her breath wafted up and faded from view. She looked up to the moon and smiled to herself; this time of day was when she was in her element. As strands of her black hair danced in her vision, the girl walked leisurely down the street, reminiscing in times when she had not been down this road alone.

A rustling noise from her bag jolted her from her reverie and Shizue peered down at its contents in bewilderment. Last she remembered, she hadn't drunk enough alcohol to conjure up sounds elicited from a few bottles of medicine. After a few more moments of rustling and mewling sounds erupting from her bag, a furry white ball flashed out, carrying a small bottle in its mouth. As if to taunt her, the small cat turned back to face the girl before running off.

Shizue blinked.

"Eh?!" With a shout of indignation and annoyance, the dark-haired girl took off after the tiny animal, holding the bag close to her chest to avoid clanking of the bottles and further disruption to her schedule. She was someone who enjoyed order and preferred not to venture into places where she would have to act spontaneously. It was too troublesome for her to live in the real world.

The moon lit her path as she thundered on, barely catching sight of the cat's white tail as it turned a corner. A voice at the back of her head flashed a warning as her ears picked up the sound of metal clashing together. Shizue slowed her step and made a move to peer around the corner, when a familiar white flash flung itself at her and buried itself in her chest. Shizue looked down at the shaking creature, which was making whimpering sounds despite the bottle still being tightly clasped in its mouth.

The girl softly laid her bag down in the bushes at the front of the house she was standing at and clasped her straight-sword softly. She slowly circled around the corner and edged closer to the scene. There was a loud shout and a grunt of pain before one of the figures visible to Shizue dropped to the ground, blood seeping from him. She swallowed down her horror and moved closer, drawing her weapon slowly from its sheath on her back. With soft hands, she clutched the small cat in one and the sword in her other.

As she was about to strike down the white haired being before her, a quiet gasp reached her ears, bypassing all the loud grunts of the man on the ground and the monster hovering above him, in front of her. Shock coursed its way through her veins and she lunged from her hiding place, slashing at the first monster. She injured it but did not kill it, and on her way past it she noticed the gaping wound begin to heal, even as it bled. With quick feet, the dark-haired girl swivelled behind the crate and crouched in front of the person she had heard.

"It's okay. I just need you to stay calm, okay?" She whispered to the girl behind her, without looking back. Shizue could almost feel the girl nod behind her and sighed. The stupid cat in her arms had led her here on purpose, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave after hearing such a despairing cry, especially from a girl.

The monster moved closer to them as it struck down its final opposition. Shizue watched the creature's shadow as it grew bigger and gripped her straight-sword tighter. She passed the cat to the girl behind her, hissing at it quietly when its claws continued to cling onto her garments. With a resolute sigh, Shizue dragged her second sword out of its sheath on her back and momentarily marvelled at its silver-blue glint.

Without further hesitation, the girl leapt out from the hiding spot and clashed with the white-haired monster in front of her. Claws met blade and thick blood splashed onto her face. Shizue grunted before pushing the creature back, slashing in an X shape in front of her. She held her first sword in front of her, slanted and ready to attack. The second held a more defensive horizontal position at her side.

As the monster got up, Shizue sidestepped its lunge and carved up its body with her first sword. As she moved behind it, her second sword slashed across its body before she brought the first one diagonally across its neck. She watched unblinkingly as its head slid off its shoulders and the disgusting thing fell to its knees.

The girl bowed her head in a silent prayer, in the hopes that the restless souls lain to rest tonight would find peace. She then walked slowly back to the girl and the cat, still crouched behind the crate. She smiled tiredly at her but stopped when she saw her eyes. They were fixed at something behind Shizue, rather than at her. Shizue froze as the glint of metal slid into her vision and the cold of the blade rested on her neck.

"If you make a move I'll kill you."

The girl in front of Shizue fainted on the spot, her arm lolling at her side and the cat she had been clutching forgotten. The small animal leapt onto Shizue and clasped itself onto her garments once more. It took all of Shizue's efforts not to move as its weight landed on her, in fear of the sharp blade at her neck.

A shuffling sound was heard from behind her, to her left before something heavy hit her skull.

She blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks for getting to the bottom! Please review and let me know if this is a yay or nay. I've read a couple fanfics in this category and many of them have the same idea. I'd hate for mine to be too similar to another's work that it dries out my readers.

Thanks y'all!


	2. Chapter 2: Hesitant Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hakuouki franchise. I only own my OCs and any original ideas.**

Alright so writing this is going well so far! I'm excited to see how my ideas turn out. I've got a couple interesting plots up my sleeve, but it's all up to how weaving it into the storyline is gonna go.

Also, thanks so much to _Lady Serai_ and _LittleBlueRobyn_ for reviewing. You've given me hope ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

Shizue woke to a dark room and a rough blanket. When she attempted to swat the hair that had fallen into her mouth, she found that her hands had been bound. Her feet were subjected to the same treatment and Shizue breathed out loudly. If only she hadn't followed that stupid cat and if only she had left when she saw it come running back moments later, scared out of its mind.

The girl attempted to adjust her position to something more comfortable when the weight on her hips moved. The small cat shook itself awake and jumped off of her body before nuzzling its head on her face. Shizue rolled onto her stomach and sat up in seiza*, looking around the empty room. Her captors had been kind enough to wash the blood from her face, but they had taken her weapons from her, leaving Shizue with a sense of loneliness. Without a family and no longer with friends, the girl relied heavily on the things that held remnants of the past to get her through her day.

"Pardon the intrusion. I'm coming in." A soft male voice announced himself as the doors to her room slid open and a man walked in. "I'm Genzaburou Inoue, and I'm so sorry for how you've been treated. If you could follow me after I've untied you? The commanders would like to talk."

Shizue narrowed her eyes as she assessed the nature of the man before her. He seemed kind enough, and yet he would not look her in the eyes when he spoke. She allowed the man to untie her legs and stood up with the aid of his hand supporting her arm. She glanced at Inoue with masked contempt, annoyed at the fact she required assistance to stand up.

He tied some rope to her already bound hands and led her out of the room.

When they arrived at the interrogation room, Shizue had already determined that they were at some sort of training facility, perhaps a military headquarters. Although the inhabitants had attempted to make the place seem like a home, it held blindingly obvious signs of neglect. The way things were set out; they were there for convenience sake and not for display.

The girl furrowed her brow in worry as she trudged slightly in front of Inoue; if a home was anything to judge a person by then her captors weren't giving off the kindest impression. The rope connecting her and the man held taut, causing Shizue to stumble to a stop. She turned to face him, who gave her an apologetic grimace before opening the sliding doors and announcing himself. He pulled her in front of him and sat her down on the mat. Beside her knelt the same girl from the night before and spread around the room in front of her sat a number of intimidating characters.

The girl from last night had her head bent down, her face red as a cherry. One of her hands cupped her cheek as she mumbled something about 'not wanting to be teased'. Shizue smiled despite herself, adoring the cute expression that plastered itself on the other girl.

The male at the far back of the room coughed awkwardly and the other men instantly sat straight up once more.

"My name is Isami Kondou, I am Shinsengumi's captain. This is Sannan, my first sergeant. And this man here is Toshizou Hijikata." The man who sat at the back, in the middle, introduced himself and the two beside him. Shizue watched Sannan with careful eyes as the others in the room spoke their names and titles. He had the eyes of a crow, it seemed to her. And she was sure that in the future he would do her more harm than good.

Allowing the accusive thoughts to disperse, Shizue moved her attention to the captain. He held himself with a strength that she knew stemmed from experience and loss. It was clear to her he was not born into this world and had worked to achieve his role. A flicker of respect ignited in her soul but was quickly extinguished as she was reminded of the previous night's events.

It had been Hijikata who had spoken, inquiring the girl beside her of her name and her recollection of the prior events. Chizuru, her name was. Shizue watched in indifference as the poor girl stumbled on her words and walked into a trap laid out by Hijikata.

"So you do recall the events of last night? Does that mean we ought to kill you both?" The man, whose hair was up in a half-bun, smirked to himself. Ojita was his name, Shizue recalled. He held himself in a way that completely opposed Kondou; there was little self regard and respect but rather a sense of arrogance and an ego that masked his insecurities. Shizue caught herself amidst her thoughts once more, berating her mind for wandering while her life was at stake. Briefly her thoughts drifted to the small white cat from before and once more had to reign in her thoughts.

"And you, girl, what is your name? What is your intention?" Hijikata laid his piercing eyes on her and Shizue clenched her teeth in an attempt to stop herself from shivering. Within their bindings, her hands curled into fists and her nails dug into her skin. She had a name. He did not have to call her 'girl'.

"I go by Shizue. Just Shizue. Last night was a complete mistake and I promise I'll speak nothing of it. Think of it as if I wasn't there." She bowed as low as her restricted limbs would let her and stared determinedly into the floor. It was too soon in her life for her to die, especially at the hands of the Shinsengumi. She still had things to do, people to take care of.

"Oh? But we can't let you go free because of the fact that you were there. There is no way we can guarantee your silence except to kill you."

Chizuru interrupted Okita's cruel words with a shocked gasp. "What? But she saved my life. If it wasn't for Shizue, I would have died to the hands of those... those things!"

"Chizuru, I don't think that makes much of an argument, considering these commanders plan on killing us both anyway. Whether I saved you or not I think it will lead to the same fate." Shizue gave the other girl a wry smile before turning back to face the captain. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the youngest member of the group eying her in curiosity. Was his name Keisuke Toudou? Heisuke?

"What do you think we should do, vice-captain? Should we kill them?" The man by the name of Harada turned to face Hijikata, his expression turning serious as the gravity of his inquiry settled on everyone in the room. "I don't think we should kill the girl. I just don't feel right hurting a woman."

Shizue internally raised an eyebrow at his last statement. Surely the other men in the room knew that Chizuru was also a female? A glance at the girl gave Shizue the answer. Chizuru had purposely dressed up as a male in order to achieve a goal. But what?

"I've heard enough. Take them away." Hijikata closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. He seemed tired.

Saito got up and dragged Chizuru to her feet. Shizue pulled herself up and swatted his hand away as he attempted to grab her. Harada made a move to get up but Shizue smiled softly at him.

"It's okay, I won't run away." She was sure her soft statement contrasted grandly to Chizuru, who was belting out her apologies and promises of not remembering anything. Shizue sighed ruefully at the other girl and followed Saito and her out of the room.

Upon reaching their first destination, Saito slid the doors open and flung Chizuru to the floor. The rough treatment had Shizue flinching before masking it with an indifferent look. It wasn't that she was cavalier about how rudely the commanders were treating Chizuru. It was the fact that the other girl was disguising herself as a boy and should have expected such treatment from them.

That, and Shizue still couldn't decide who she could trust the most, if anyone at all.

She trudged behind the purple-haired commander and quietly entered the room she had woken up in. The small white cat had curled itself in the centre of the futon she had been sleeping on and raised its head when she entered. She smiled softly at it and knelt beside it. With a small glance at Saito, who stared down at her before closing the door, Shizue resigned herself to waiting.

Being honest to herself, she knew she couldn't control her situation in any way at all. The men of the Shinsengumi were notorious not just for their ruthlessness and strength but also their adamant nature on choosing the most convenient option for themselves. Her life was a mere thorn in their side, one that Shizue was sure they would pick at and tear apart before it irritated them further.

With a sigh, she lay down on her side and reached her bounded hands up to pet the small cat. Without her swords, the animal would have to suffice as a way to ease her loneliness. And in the small comfort of its warmth, Shizue found herself drifting off into sleep, a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

 _*seiza: an upright kneeling position which is traditionally used in Japan in meditation and as part of the preparation in martial arts. Commonly used when meeting with those of higher status._

 **A/N**

Thanks for making it to the end of chapter two! Things will start happening a lot faster in the next few chapters.

Please review to let me know what you think.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hakuouki franchise. I only own my OCs and any original ideas.**

Aaaah I promised it would pick up the pace but it will honestly take a couple more chapters, sorry everyone! Shizue's actually gotta get through the intro scenes and make it out of the headquarters before we can see anything happen.

As always though, enjoy!

* * *

She woke to the padding of feet on her mat and rolled over to see Chizuru hovering above her. The girl had a determined and unafraid look plastered on her face and Shizue sat up warily.

"What?"

"We're going to escape, Shizue. I'm going to get us out of here." Chizuru extended a hand to Shizue, who took it, briefly acknowledging the fact that her binds had been removed. The girls dusted themselves off and Shizue picked up the cat and tucked it into her samue*. Chizuru peered her head out of the room and motioned for Shizue to follow her. The girl watched in bewilderment as Chizuru scuttled from shadow to shadow while she merely walked silently behind her.

A movement in front of them caused Shizue to halt and she watched as the other girl ran straight into the chest of the vice-commander.

They were so in for it now.

Hijikata stared gloweringly down at the girl in front of him, and Shizue took the time to admire the height difference between the two. Unlike Chizuru, who was a few centimetres shorter than herself, Shizue reached up to Hijikata's chin.

"Were you trying to escape? Dragging the other girl with you?" He said levelly.

Shizue sighed loudly. "No, we were simply taking a stroll."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at her and Shizue smiled back at him innocently. He grabbed the front of Chizuru's kimono and pulled her up to his eye line. "Did I not tell you that I would kill you if you tried to escape?"

Chizuru gulped.

"We weren't going to escape, vice-captain. I already know that you would have had our heads before we had even found the entrance. Like I said, it was merely a stroll."

Hijikata stared at Shizue despite retaining his grip on Chizuru. Three or four seconds passed before he released the other girl, who fell to her knees, quaking in fear. Wordlessly, Hijikata moved passed her and stood in front of Shizue. "You watch your mouth, girl. This is hardly a time to be defiant."

His words ignited an anger inside of her she had not felt in a while. Given that he had been given her name and still persisted in calling her 'girl' angered her to no end. She stepped even closer to him and glared up at his eyes.

"Don't call me girl. I have a name. Use it."

She attempted to move past him to reach Chizuru but the vice-captain reached out a hand and grasped her arm tightly. "I'm calling a meeting." He stated lowly.

* * *

"We're not killing them."

All eyes turned to look at the vice-captain. There was a mix of knowing looks and looks of disbelief.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sannan asked quietly. It was obvious that even for the commanders it was rare to see Hijikata show his soft side. After all, didn't he hold the title of the 'Demon of Shinsengumi'?

Shizue blocked out the next few exchanges as the gears in her mind started turning. She contemplated the action she had taken yesterday and found herself not wistfully regretting her choice. She tried to determine what the near future would hold for her, in this settlement full of strangers and a girl who she did not know but had tried to save nonetheless. It wasn't an act of kindness in Shizue's eyes. To her it had simply seemed like the only option. She had not _chosen_ to save the girl from the monsters, but rather had felt that it was a natural action.

A small shout of indignation shook her from her deep reflection, bringing her back to the chaos of the room.

"Why do _I_ have to look after them?" Hijikata closed his eyes in annoyance. His arms were crossed on his chest and Shizue almost laughed at the image. He looked somewhat childish in his stance.

"Because you suggested it."

The meeting ended shortly after, with the decision to allow the two girls to live having been made. Shizue currently lay in the middle of her room, her limbs free and spread out around her. The small cat was making laps around her form and she sighed tiredly. She needed to ask for her weapons back, and she also had to go find her bag of medicine. Having left it in a bush outside a stranger's home, the girl was nearly certain it had been picked up. Still, she was determined to check.

The weeks went by and the two girls were left in their rooms with occasional visits from one of the commanders to check up on them. Hijikata was on a mission with Sannan and that meant that no improvement in their confinement would occur before he arrived home. Shizue had never been a social individual but even she craved contact. The loneliness from being without her weapons spread to become loneliness from being without people.

On the bright side, upon finding the true gender of Chizuru, the men had taken it upon themselves to act a little less rude and violent. Shizue still wasn't sure how she felt about the other girl, but was relieved that she was no longer being hard-pressed.

"Shizue? You awake?" Heisuke's voice rang through the doors of her room and she watched lazily as they slid open. Four heads peered through the gap and she blinked up at the three commanders and Chizuru.

"U-um, they've invited us to eat with them." Chizuru smiled nervously as she stepped closer to Shizue. She offered a hand to help her up and Shizue took it warily. She _had_ been suffering withdrawals from contact with other people, but having so many by her at once took her head for a spin.

"Okay." She replied to them quietly. The five made their way down towards the eating room and Shizue breathed deeply when a gust of wind blew. The smell of winter and the warmth of the sun reminded her how much she enjoyed the outside. Despite her affinity for the night times, she had missed the day to some degree. There was nothing that could replace the warmth of the globe in the sky, nothing that could imitate the comfort of its rays on her skin.

"What are they doing here?" Sano looked up at the five people at the door. Okita scratched his head and smiled.

"I mean, food tastes better with company, no?"

With a shake of his head, Nagakura smiled wryly at them. "Hurry up and sit down, I'm so _starved_."

The two girls sat down next to Sano and dug quietly into their meal. Shizue silently watched Saito as she chewed on her rice. The man had brought the meal to Chizuru's room and had been so distant and rude to her, and yet upon a simple suggestion from Heisuke, he had allowed them to dine with the commanders. Perhaps, the commander was not as rude as she had first been led to believe.

Saito looked up from his meal and met Shizue's eyes. The girl forced her expression to remain neutral, and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. The commander nodded in return before facing back to Okita.

"I'm so sorry for how rowdy it is." It had been Sano who had spoken and Shizue merely watched as Chizuru assured him it was fine.

"It's fun to eat like this!" The girl said, smiling widely.

Shizue felt much of Chizuru's happiness in that moment. The lack of human contact had left them worse for wear, and the presence of these men and their banter was something that warmed both of the girls' hearts.

"She's right, Sano. We appreciate you all allowing us to eat with you." Shizue's words were interrupted as the sliding doors were flung open and Inoue burst into the room. He had a strained look on his face and dread flushed through Shizue's body. Something horrible had happened.

"Sannan... Sannan has been injured! His left arm." He said, his voice cracking toward the end.

There were murmurs of worry and the commanders shifted to give each other looks. Shizue watched their reactions closely and picked up the anguish in Heisuke's eyes.

"That's good then! At least he's alive." Chizuru piped in, trying to ease the atmosphere. Shizue grimaced internally; the girl had thrown herself to the wolves.

"No, Chizuru, it's horrible! You can't wield a sword with one hand. Sannan may never be able to fight again!" Heisuke gave Chizuru a grave look before turning to face Shizue.

"I'm sorry for what has happened." She said quietly, trying to empathise with the others. "Have faith that he will recover."

Sano gave her a forced smile and stood. The others followed him as they filed out of the room. No one wanted to continue eating and Shizue understood the atmosphere. It hadn't been that long ago before, when she had been subjected to similar emotions. War and fighting was often necessaries, but its consequences were never something Shizue had learnt to accept. And it seemed to her that the same applied for the men who had been in the room.

* * *

 _*samue: a soft type of clothing that is worn casually, similar to a yukata but plain and light._

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading! As always, please review to let me know how it's going or if you have any suggestions.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Where Reflections Occur

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hakuouki franchise. I only own my OCs and any original ideas.**

Alright so the next two chapters have been written but I'm not too happy with the order of events so I've been editting and adding a few bits here and there. Apologies for the short chapter this time round, but I promise _promise_ that everything will all kickstart soon!

And as for the review from Yuelliya21 .iy (thanks by the way ^-^), don't worry! Shizue and Chizuru's relationship will evolve with time and will definitely not be forced. They have no reason to hate or love each other (as of yet...) so just keep reading. I really want to set up some character interactions first before we go too deep into that stuff.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The events following the news of Sannan's injury were grey and the atmosphere at the Shinsengumi headquarters reached a sullenness that Shizue had not predicted. It was evident to her that the men cared deeply for each other, despite their frequent quarrels.

By the time dinner rolled around, the heaviness that hung around the commander's shoulders had lifted slightly and banter was thrown around, albeit warily. Everyone was on edge and Shizue couldn't help but feel that the solitude in her room would have been better. The men were treading on eggshells with their conversations and the two girls, in fear of offending, remained silent.

Jerking her out of her thoughts and ceasing conversation in the room, the sliding doors opened and Hijikata stepped in, face grim and tired. Shizue looked down at her food and continued to chew slowly.

"Welcome back, vice-commander!" Heisuke smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hijikata made a noise of acknowledgement before sitting down. It was then that his eyes fell on Shizue and his face turned even sterner than it had previously been.

Chizuru, beside her, stilled. The two of them were in for it now.

"Why are you out of your rooms? When did I give you permission to dine with us?" He narrowed his eyes and even Shizue, who had thus far disguised her fear, could not stop her hands from trembling slightly. She feared that them being in the room, eating with the others, was the cherry on top that caused him to explode.

To her surprise, the men in the room all erupted in excuses for the two girls being present.

"It was my fault, don't blame them." Okita rubbed the back of his head.

"No! I was the one who suggested it." Heisuke stood up and raised his fist.

"I am to blame, I allowed this to happen." Saito looked down at his bowl of rice. Shizue blinked in surprise at him. The others coming to the girls' defence only surprised her a small amount, but the fact that the quiet commander also pitched in had her stunned.

Hijikata sighed. "Just to eat, I will let you out of your rooms."

There were various choruses of surprise and happiness. The two girls turned to face each other and smiled widely. Shizue felt that this was the beginning of some unexpected relationships with the men of the Shinsengumi. Her mind unknowingly traced back to the white cat, which was sleeping in her room currently. A wave of fondness flashed through her and the smile on her face widened.

The rest of the dinner progressed quickly, with questions being exchanged on the welfare of Sannan. The situation was that he would not be able to wield a sword. The consequences of his injury weighed on everyone in the room, even Shizue. The only one who hadn't a clue how serious the circumstance was, was Chizuru, who was eating and observing everyone. Shizue envied the girl, who seemed so honestly unknowing of the world around her.

After dinner, when everyone had retreated back into their rooms, Shizue found herself out in the garden area just outside her room. The white cat sat nestled around her neck, providing warmth that combated the cold wind of the night. The girl stared up at the moon and reminisced about the night that had led to this. She had been looking up at the same moon and hadn't a single clue of what was about to happen to her.

It was then that Shizue realised she was a little thankful for having no family and friends. None who could worry about her and none who would get hurt trying to get her back. After all, she was certain the Shinsengumi wouldn't let her waltz out of their compound after she had witnessed and killed those white-haired monsters.

The thought of the horrendous things caused goosebumps to appear on the girl's skin. She had not thought of them since the night that it happened. Perhaps that was due to the fact that the men urged her to forget. Or perhaps the monsters simply scared her more than she knew.

She reached a hand out to the flower on the tree beside her. Its pale pink petals shone in the moon's light. The car on her neck stirred and climbed down her body to attach itself to the front of her robes. A cold metal feeling touched her neck and Shizue froze.

"I thought the vice-commander said that you were not to leave your rooms except for meal times?"

Shizue sighed as the sword was removed from her shoulder and turned to face Saito. The commander had a wary look in his eyes, and was looking at the cat on her garments suspiciously. Shizue placed a hand on the animal's head, as if to protect it from his eyes. She looked Saito in the face and smiled.

"Did you know a person can die from not receiving enough fresh air? We can also die from lack of exposure to the sun, but I myself don't fancy being in the warmth for long. I'm sure the vice-captain would prefer if a girl did not die in seclusion in the base of the Shinsengumi."

Saito sighed and put his blade away. "I wasn't coming here to fight you."

Shizue raised an eyebrow as the commander sat down on the steps just outside of her room. Perhaps he too was here for the quietness of the night and the serenity of the moonlight on the garden. She sat beside the commander and absent-mindedly patted the cats head.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Hijikata was standing in the shadows a little ways down the hall. He had been heading over to Sannan's room and had caught Saito with his blade to Shizue's neck. However, before Hijikata could interfere, the other commander had lowered his weapon and had instead committed to a cooperative stance. The girl and the commander, sitting side by side gazing at the moon brought a knot to the vice-captain's chest.

It was always painful to see his fellow commanders and soldiers act more humane than he was accustomed to. It made the net time seeing them shed blood ever more difficult.

As for the girl, she had not spoken much to him since her arrival at the Shinsengumi headquarters. She seemed content to let Chizuru do the speaking, despite how inadequate the other girl was at maintaining her composure. In a way, Hijikata envied Shizue. She, despite all the rules he placed above her head, still had more freedom in her life than he did. He was bound by honor and loyalty to follow the man he believed in, perhaps to the grave.

With a small sigh, he took one last look at the pair, imprinting the peaceful image into his mind before turning back to his room. He could speak to Sannan another day.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks so much for reading! Please review to let me know how I went. It's always encouraging to see reviews and really helps me spit out chapters faster!

Thank you as always!


	5. Chapter 5: A Chip

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hakuouki franchise. I only own my OCs and any original ideas.**

Thanks Elisha Kate and LittleBlueRobyn! Your reviews are very _very_ much appreciated. Makes me almost impatient to release the next few chapters!

Anyway, enjoy now!

* * *

In despair, Shizue searched frantically through the branches of the bush in the hopes of finding the bag with her medicinal bottles inside. Saito watched impassively from behind her, as if the sight of the usually calm girl breaking down did not surprise him.

Shizue gave up and sat on the ground, staring at the cat in her lap. Her eyes narrowed and she held the animal up, as if inspecting it. "You led me here, to this situation, on purpose, didn't you? You're a spy aren't you?"

When the cat mewled innocently back at her, the girl sighed and placed it back down. She absent-mindedly pet its head as she looked up at Saito who continued to stare down at her. He offered a hand to help her stand up and she took it, rising to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Would you like to get something to eat? You look stressed." The commander asked her, his tone only showing a little of his emotion. Shizue grinned widely at him, he did care!

Shaking his head at her enthusiasm, Saito turned and walked toward the marketplace with Shizue in tow. The girl took the time she had outside of the Shinsengumi headquarters to admire the bustling life of the town. Although she had always thought herself to enjoy solitude, the sight of laughter and business warmed her heart. She had lacked human contact with anyone other than the Shinsengumi and Chizuru for the past two weeks and it had made her soul ache.

At the thought of the other girl, Shizue mood dampened a little bit. She and Saito had left the compound with the blessing of Hijikata, who had determined that Shizue's swordsmanship left her able to defend herself and was therefore not a liability to Saito.

Chizuru had not been so lucky, and was instead charged with the duty of improving in her swordsmanship. Saito was normally her overseer and trainer but today he claimed he had errands to run and had deferred the duty onto Okita. Shizue felt a little bad for Chizuru, but the feeling was not strong enough to overcome her happiness at having left the Shinsengumi confinement.

Her swords had also been returned to her and they currently sat familiarly on her back, sheathed but still glowing. Shizue's smile had widened considerably upon their return and all the commanders were left to wonder how she had created such an intimate bond with her weapons.

The smell of burning wood hit her senses and she turned in panic to look at Saito. The commander had his hand to his blade and was facing the direction that the smoke was coming from. The two, without more than a look exchanged between them, rushed off to the site to inspect the damages.

As soon as Shizue realised where the fire was coming from, she halted in her steps. A hand rose to her mouth and despite herself, a small gasp exploded from her lips. The restaurant she had been eating at, before all of the events of the last two weeks had occurred, was up in flames. The orange and red blazes swivelled angrily with the wind as the sparks continues to set themselves on the wooden exterior of the place.

Ignoring Saito's cry, Shizue rushed forward and dashed through the burnt doors, pulling an arm up to cover her mouth with the sleeve. The interior of the shop was smoky and the ashes burnt Shizue's eyes. Despite this, the girl pushed forward, checking every corner to see if there was anyone left still inside.

A little boy was wedged in the corner of the room, surrounded by burning tables and a plank that had ripped off of the wall. The flames licked at his clothing and threatened to consume his whole body. He was no longer crying but was in a state of shock, his eyes wide and blank and the trail of tears on his cheek drying.

Shizue clenched her teeth and leapt through the flames, wincing slightly as one particular spark latched onto her leg and ignited her pants, burning her skin. With one hand she patted the fire on her clothing away, with the other, she grabbed hold of the boy.

Whispering words of comfort, she braced herself and leapt back out again, running toward the door. She wanted to let the boy down so he could run out on his own, but his fingers were clenched tightly on her shirt. For a brief moment, Shizue was reminded of the white cat, who had found itself in a similar position to the boy.

As she placed him down, a shriek caught her attention, coming from the room above the restaurant. Without delay, Shizue bid goodbye to the kid and ran back into the shop. This time, Saito followed her.

She narrowly dodged a burning plank falling from the ceiling and looked back briefly to see that it had obstructed Saito's path. She made up her mind and turned quickly, running further into the flames.

Thundering up the stairs at the back of the restaurant, Shizue drew one of her swords as her ears picked up the sound of crying and laughing. Something, she dreaded, was not quite right about the flames of this place.

As Shizue rounded the corner, she caught sight of a tall, dark figure standing above a crying girl. The girl was a waitress who had served Shizue the night she had been here, and had inquired about the bag she had been carrying.

"Stop right there." She shouted out with a steady voice, loosening her grip on the blade and readying herself for battle. To her surprise, the figure did not turn around but instead drew a blade and slashed straight through the body of the girl on the ground.

He had not hesitated.

Shizue bit back her scream of horror and disbelief. Without a second thought, she charged forward, aiming to pierce the heart of the cruel man before her.

Before her weapon could reach him, the person turned to face her and brought his blade up to meet hers as she descended upon him. Through her fury and tears, Shizue could make out sapphire eyes that glared deep into her soul. He pushed her off of him easily and Shizue stumbled backwards, drawing her second sword just in time to block his attack.

"You're a fool, girl. To think that you could convince yourself that nothing would happen after you ran away from _him._ " The man let out a dark laugh and pressed harder onto Shizue.

The girl almost stumbled at his words, but fixed her stance and shoved him off, holding one blade above her head and the other at a horizontal position. She had a vague idea of what the man was referring to, but her memories were muddled and the flames and heat prevented her from thinking clearly.

Shizue could hear footsteps rushing up the stairs, resounding from the hallway. She had to finish this exchange before Saito appeared in the room. With determination, the girl dashed to the side before leaping at the man, striking horizontally and turning before bringing her other sword down on his head.

He disappeared.

She slumped to the floor, not feeling the fire that licked at her arms and legs. Shizue stared blankly at the ground in front of her as the prior events flickered through her mind. Saito's arms wrapped tightly around her body and she felt herself being lifted from the floor and carried out of the burning building. And yet the noises of the night, the worries of the people and the voice of Saito, asking her about her injuries all seemed to fade out in comparison to the buzzing in her brain.

 _'_ _Girl.'_

Shizue blacked out, for the second time in two weeks.

* * *

 **A/N**

Wahooo! We made it. Thanks for reading y'all.

Please favourite, follow and review! Your support is my drug ^-^

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlit Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hakuouki franchise. I only own my OCs and any original ideas.**

I haven't really finished checking over this chapter, but I really _really_ wanna publish it so I'm going to do it anyway. If anything seems off or if their are any glaring typos, please let me know!

As always, enjoy!

* * *

"You let her _run by herself_ into a _burning shop_ and you're surprised why she has this many wounds on her body?" Hijikata had Saito up against the wall by the collar of his kimono, a menacing look on his face. Behind him, Chizuru tried to calm the men but was held back by Sano and Heisuke.

The vice-commander was in a fit of rage, at a complete loss as to why one of his commanders had allowed a girl to run headfirst into danger. The girl had been under the care of the Shinsengumi, _his responsibility_ , and now she lay immobile and unconscious. One of his close friends and fellow commander, Sannan, had already been injured under his watch. It was disgusting for him to acknowledge the fact that someone else, a _girl_ , had also been injured.

"Hijikata..." Chizuru's soft voice did little to abate his fury and the vice-commander fought desperately to contain himself and prevent his emotions from spilling. It was his duty to look after his subordinates and those weaker than him. How could he support Kondou if he couldn't even look after one girl or keep Saito in check?

Saito placed a hand on the arm that was holding him up and Hijikata loosened his grip. The other commander whispered lowly, "We're all worried about her too, but I don't think getting angry is going to do anything."

"He's right, Hijikata. We just have to wait and see when she wakes up." Sano said grimly, knowing that their words were like wind to the vice-captain's ears. He was beyond reassuring right now. With a stern look at the others in the room, Sano turned and left without another word. The others followed quickly, Heisuke turning back to glance at the unconscious girl on the floor once more.

His eyebrows furrowed when the light flickered and he caught sight of a scar trailing down Shizue's arm, covered mostly by her sleeve. Heisuke shook his head and left, not bringing the subject up. That could be mentioned _after_ she had woken up.

Chizuru remained in the room with Hijikata after the others had left. She was looking at the vice-commander with worry, but his eyes did not leave Shizue's face, his expression set and his mouth drawn down. "You shouldn't worry too much, Hijikata. I'm sure she'll wake up soon!"

Hijikata did not move and Chizuru sighed in defeat. She stood up and left, closing the door softly behind her.

With the room finally being silent and empty, Hijikata allowed his thoughts to roam freely and his guilt to consume him. His eyes swept along Shizue's face, stopping at her lashes and her lips, which were parted slightly and chapped.

Seeing her like this raised feelings of insecurity within the vice-captain. Was he not strong enough to lead? Was he not capable enough for people to rely on him?

Shizue, who had held herself with a solemn strength and wisdom in her eyes, was now injured and unconscious because of his decision to allow her out of the headquarters. Her distance from the members of the Shinsengumi had made it hard for him to determine her character and yet despite this he had allowed her to leave.

He knew now she had a heart larger than she gave off and bravery that bordered on stupidity. A large part of him wished to commend her for running so blindly into the burning building, but for the most part, all he wanted was for her to wake up. Would she confirm his insecurities and blame him for her wounds?

The vice-captain bowed his head and succumbed to his darker thoughts. The lull of Shizue's soft breathing and the flicker of the light sent him to sleep, easing his worries.

Shizue was asleep for five days.

During those five days, her slumber was plagued with dreams, memories and nightmares. The time stretched on infinitely, it seemed to her, and everything blended into one. By the fifth day, she no longer knew if what she saw was real or a figment of her imagination.

Throughout all of this, a prominent figure seemed to be present in every scene; a tall and large man, who held a kira*. He was always standing and observing her, whether she saw visions of joy or whether she was battling off monsters and demons.

Shizue twitched in her sleep.

 _Her dreams shifted again and the man was standing in front of her, with his back facing the girl and his kira still gripped tightly in his hand. His stance shifted slightly and his right foot turned outward. Shizue braced herself._

 _With a roar, he whirled around and swept the weapon at her, its blade swiping against her stomach and drawing blood, even as she jumped back. The girl fell to the ground, covered in her warm blood and aching all over her body. The man stood above her and stared menacingly down at her. There was a flicker and she felt herself being drawn away from the scene. A cry erupted from her lips._

"No!" Shizue sat up, sweating and breathing heavily as her eyes came into focus with her surroundings. The burns on her arms caused her pain as she propped herself up. Her attention was drawn to the person slumped in the corner, snoozing softly.

The girl observed Hijikata as he rested, admiring the way his chest rose and fell with every breath and the long strands of his hair fluttered softly. In all the time she had become acquainted with the vice-captain, she had never been in a room with him long enough to get to know him. It was a warm feeling for her to be here, despite her injuries.

Despite being a girl whose attention lay very far from beauty, Shizue couldn't help but to acknowledge the man's brilliance. To her, his features reflected his personality rather well, from the angle of his eyes to the sharpness of his jaw and chin. But perhaps, the most attractive thing about him at that moment was the fact that he was present in the room with her. Having woken from a rather intimidating memory, seeing his face and the apparent safety it held lit a warmth inside of her.

She slowly rose from her mat and stood up, stretching to release the tension in her limbs. She walked quietly over to the door and, with a final glance at the vice-captain, slipped out to enjoy the night's breeze.

It seemed to Shizue that she had been asleep for a while, for the air had warmed considerably and the smell of spring was abundant. The image of cherry blossoms brought a smile to her lips and she closed her eyes in contentment. Despite her troubles and her frustration at the familiarity of the man who had been in the burning shop, Shizue allowed herself to relax as the soft wind caressed her skin.

She didn't know how long she sat on the steps, relishing in the night but her peace was interrupted by the sound of the doors sliding open behind her. She opened her eyes but did not turn around. She could _feel_ Hijikata's eyes on her back, and for some reason was too shy to turn to face him. Perhaps it was her embarrassment at having been in such a weak state in front of him. Or perhaps her earlier thoughts had caused her usual bravery to dissipate.

"You're awake." There was a gliding sound as he moved closer to her. If she turned around right now, she was sure that she would be able to reach out and touch his kimono, so close was their distance.

"...yeah." She replied softly.

Hijikata paused for a moment before moving to sit beside her. Neither person turned to face the other and instead looked toward the garden in front of them. For Shizue, her heartbeat had sped up for a reason unbeknownst to her, and goosebumps had laden themselves on her arms. She tried to still her thoughts but failed.

For Hijikata, his position beside the girl reminded him of the night he had seen her and Saito. Perhaps too an onlooker, he too would seem to have shed his bloodied blade. Maybe, even, he might have looked peaceful and not like a killer. A soldier.

"You know..." Shizue brought him out of his thoughts, "you didn't have to stay and wait for me to wake up. I wouldn't have died from a few burns like that." She turned to face the vice-captain, momentarily admiring his poignant beauty in the moonlight.

"It was my responsibility to look after you. And you got hurt. Of course I had to stay to make sure you woke up." His reply was simple, as if he expected her to have already known it. As if it was expected for him to do what he had done.

Shizue was hit with understanding. She felt a wave of empathy flow through her as the reality of the situation dawned itself on her.

"You feel guilty, because you could not save Sannan, and you could not save me." She let her words ring out in the air and continued to watch his face. Hijikata's expression never changed and his strength didn't waver. She was so sure she had broken through his shell, but the vice-captain stayed ever impassive and hard to read.

When he didn't reply, she turned back to face the garden and sighed. "Sorry. That was out of line for me to say."

At her words, the man turned to face her, trying to gauge her intent. Since her arrival at the headquarters he had not heard her apologise. And after reading him like an open book, she had shed the words of apology so genuinely. He could not imagine this to be the same girl who had fought the Rasetsu and who had run straight into a burning building.

There was a serenity about the girl who sat beside him, and she had the expression of someone who was faced with a difficult choice but had accepted her fate. To him, he could not see her making rash decisions akin to the ones she had made before. To him, he could only see a mental strength that had been wizened from experience.

To him, she was familiar.

"I can leave you, if you'd like. Sorry for prying." Shizue made to stand up, propping herself on one of her arms. Hijikata did not move but instead spoke softly.

"No, you may stay."

And so the girl sat back down and continued to gaze at the garden, illuminated by the moon. The beating of her heart had calmed and she was back to normal. The man beside her no longer caused her anxiety, as he had when she first woke up. Instead, she now acknowledged the complexity of his nature and allowed herself to accept it. Not all mysteries had to be solved upon discovery.

The two of them sat for a while, each wandering in their own thoughts but sharing together their solitude. When they finally headed off to bed, the other's presence was so familiar that neither had to say a word. They simply exchanged a look and went in their respective directions.

* * *

 **A/N**

OMG. Hijikata and Shizue finally have a moment. Aren't you excited?

But don't worry, I'm not going to rush anywhere anytime soon. I haven't even started planning _any_ romance for Shizue yet. It's just character interaction right now.

But I mean, who wouldn't be in awe of Hijikata after waking up and seeing him _dozing off in your own room_. *squeals*

But anyway! Until next time ^-^

Thank you~


End file.
